Spoby
by PrettyLittleLiarsFanfiction
Summary: Spencer has just graduated High School and is beginning to start her new life with Toby.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all:)

This is my first Pretty Little Liars Fan-fiction! It's going to be pretty short and if you like it review it and I'll make it longer! Hope you like it!

P.S. This fanfic is about Spoby (Spencer and Toby)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

I stared into the clapping crowed after my valedictorian speech and smiled. I had finally done it! I, Spencer Hastings had graduated. I couldn't believe it. Even though A had tortured my friends and I most of high school I had still managed to graduate. As I raced back to my seat by my friends I was finally happy. And when we threw up our caps I knew everything was perfect.

After the graduation ceremony made my way back to my boyfriend Toby. He greeted me a hug and a kiss. "Congratulations," he said. I smiled back happily, "I couldn't have done it without you," I whispered into his ear. Then we walked hand in hand to find Hannah, Aria, and Emily. We finally spotted them waiting for us in the parking lot. "What took you guys so long?" An impatient Hannah asked, Caleb's arms wrapped around her. "Sorry we couldn't find you," I explained to her. "Ya right," Hannah snorted, "you guys were probably making out in a corner somewhere. "We were not!" I said defensively. "Where too!" Hannah argued back. "Would you two knock it off! Emily and Aria said at the exact same time. "Common lets go get some dinner when where still young," Ezra teased them. They all nodded in agreement and made there way to The Brew.

Yeah! My first chapter! I'm so happy! I hope you like it! Comment what you think about it and if I should continue or not. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again!

How did you guys like the first chapter? Comment what you thought. I hope you like this charter! Kisses

We had all finally arrived at The Brew and were seated at their biggest table. Everyone was chatting and happy. It was perfect. Once we had eaten our meals and began eating dessert Caleb got up.

"Hannah Martin would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Caleb said from down on one knee. Hannah's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, "of corse." Ad they kissed. Aria Emily and I were crying our eyes out ruining our makeup.

Once they were seated again the four of us ran to the bath room to admire the ring and talk. "OMG" we all yelled at the same time as we began hugging and crying. Once the tears had subsided I said "O Hannah you're so lucky."

"O Spence, Toby will propose soon enough I'm still waiting for Ezra to drop the boom too." Said Aria with a sigh.

"Just you guys wait" said Emily suspiciously.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Aria and I both screamed at her. We both knew that she was one of Toby's best friends and she had become close with Ezra too.

"Nothing" Emily said with a look of panic.

"EMILY!" The three of them screamed.

"I promised I won't tell but you two will both have a ring on you're finger before you know it!" Emily admitted.

"EKK!" Both Aria and I squealed hugging.

"But don't tell them I told you" Emily said worried telling them had been the wrong choice"

As we made our way back to the table something didn't feel right. Right when they got there Spencer noticed that both Toby and Ezra were gone. Then they both came out and got down on their knees and proposed to Aria and I at the the same time.

"YES" We both squealed happily and the rings were slipped on our fingers. I kissed Toby never more happy in my life. "I Love You" I whispered in his ear. "I love you too" he whispered back.

Ok what do you think of this chapter? I know there wasn't a lot of Spoby but I promise there will be more in the next chapter! Love you guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so happy about all the reviews and followers I'm getting! :) I will try to update daily but sometimes I get to busy. Leave comments about what you think should happen!

I was so happy I was pretty sure I was glowing. I couldn't believe that I Spencer Hastings was going to become Spencer Cavanaugh in a few months.

We all left The Brew going our separate ways. When I got in the car with Toby we were silent. Not awkward silence. Beautiful silence. Happy silence. I had never been more happy in my life.

We didn't say anything until we arrived at his apartment. "I love you" Toby whispered into my ear as he began kissing me. Between kisses I gasped, "I love you too." Our kisses became deeper as we threw off our clothes. As he slid into my a shiver rippled through my body. My back arched as we kissed.

Finally I rolled on my back next to him, breathing heavily. "I love you Mr. Cavanaugh I said squeezing his hand. "I love you too Mrs. Cavanaugh" Toby said back. "I can get used to being called that" I said snuggling up to him. "Good" he said and we both drifted to sleep.

**What did you guys think! Requests please! Sorry for the kinda short chapters I'm still getting the hang of this tho ill try to make the next chapter longer! Kisses **


	4. Spoby Chapter 4

**Hey all:)**

**I wanted to clarify some stuff but ill try to make it his quick! Some people have been saying that the chapters are too short and I understand. I'm really sorry if they are too short but I'm super busy and sometimes I don't have time to work on it :( Also I couldn't help but notice someone's comment about how everyone's out of character and Spencer wouldn't get married right our of High School. Well I just want to say that this isnt really suppose to be in character because this all has come from my imagination and isn't really realistic. Sorry if you don't like it! But it'd there are things you want to see in this story leave comments on what you want to happen and I may try to incorporate it into the story! Keep the comments coming!**

**~3 mounts later~ **

So much had happened in those three months. I had gotten married! (Making me Spencer Cavanaugh!ekk). So had Aria and Ezra and Hannah and Caleb. Every thing went perfectly from the wedding to the honeymoon and I was disappointed that now that school was starting we were going to our old boring work all day lives.

I was sitting on the couch studying when Toby got home from work. "Hey baby" he said walking up behind me and he began massaging my neck.

I moaned in pleasure as his hands worked their way down my spine. "That feels SOO good" I said letting my body relax. "Good" he whispered into my ear. "I missed you today" I told him standing up and giving him a kiss. "Uhumm" he said kissing my neck. "Toby?" I said as he kept kissing me hungrily. He pulled my shirt off never breaking the kiss. "Toby I have class tomorrow" I told him but I didn't protest. "So?" He asked as I pulled away. "So I have to be wide awake and alert and not look like I had sex the night before" I told him. "Maybe sex will help you do better" he said inching closer. "Toby" I said sternly. Then before I knew it he was kissing me and I decided this was one battle I was going to lose. "Fine" I said slipping off his shirt.

...

When I woke up it was 3 AM and I couldn't go back to sleep. I made some coffee and sat on the balcony thinking. I though about what we were going to do now that we were married. I thought about things I had never even considered before. How many kids did Toby want? I knew he wanted some but we had never talked about it. Did Toby want any pets? Maybe a dog or a cat? Where were we going to live? What kind of house would he want? How are we going to pay the bills with just his small carpenter income? All these questions spun around in my head until Toby brought me back to reality. "What are you thinking about?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. "Us" I stated simply. "What about us" he asked kissing my neck. "Toby how many kids do you want? Do you want pets? Where are we going to live? How are we going to pay the bills?" I stammered out. "Spence baby we don't have to worry about that yet" he tried to assure me. "Yes we do" I said turning around to look at him. "Ok Spence we do have to worry about that stuff but not at 3 in the morning" he told me. I sighed heavily and let him wrap his arms around me. "What do you want Spencer?" He asked me looking into my eyes. "Well I want a big family so like 4 to 6 kids and I have always wanted a cat or two. I think I want to live in Rosewood most of my live and I have no idea how we are going to pay the bills" I said quickly. "See you know what you want it's ok Spencer" he said "and I want what ever you want." I smiled happily and we embraced but it was interrupted by my phone ringing. "Humm that's strange who would be calling us at this hour" I said as I opened the phone to answer it. Toby shrugged as I answered it. "Hello" I said. "Hello is this Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh?" A women asked. "Yes this is" I told her. "Well I'm sorry to inform you that you're parents and sister have been in a severe car accident and you should come to the hospital immediately."

(Wow that was a long one! Sorry for the cliff hanger but ill try to update this weekend! Leave comments)

kisses


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's the next chapter! keep reviewing!**

My phone fell out of my hand. I couldn't believe this was happening. The room began to spin and Toby was at my side holding my up. I flung myself into his arms. I began sobbing hysterically. "Shh" he said as I shook against his body, "It's ok Spence." When I finally stopped the flow of tears I told him about my parents and Melissa.

The drive to the hospital was short but it seamed to take hours. I rested my head in Toby's lap as we drove, for once not caring that I wasn't wearing a seat belt. Once we arrived we made our way to the Emergency waiting area. "Hello, who are you here to see?" The nurse asked. "We are here to see Mr. and Mrs. Hastings and Mrs. Kingston (in this Melissa married Wren)." Toby told her for me. "Alright take a seat and I'll see what their status is" the nurse said way to happily. We sat down next to one another and I leaned against Toby.

"Toby" I whispered. "Yes baby" he whispered back. "What if they die?" I asked him as my tears began flowing freely again. Toby- not knowing what to say- pulled me into his lap and held me tight.

We stayed like that until the nurse came out. "Are you Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh?" She asked me. I nodded in response. "Well I'm very sorry to inform you that you're parents are dead and Melissa is in a coma."

I felt my heart stop for a second. Dead. My parents were dead. They may not have always been the best parents but they were there for me. I tried to bite back sobs as the nurse walked away. I couldn't remember what happened after that. Only I was in Toby's lap and he was holding me and I was sobbing into his shirt.

When I woke up I was still in the waiting room but Toby was gone. Tears began streaming down my face. I felt so alone. I began to panic, looking for Toby. I needed his strong arms. I needed him.

Just then I realized that Hannah and Aria were sitting next to me. Both looked tired and worried. Aria was the first to notice I was awake. "Good morning," she said trying to be cheerful. "Toby?" I asked my voice cracking. "Don't worry he is coming back in a bit, he just ran to work for about half an hour" Hannah explained softly. I sighed disappointed but then I remembered about Melissa. "How's Melissa?" I said taking the coffee Aria offered and sipping it slowly. "She's the same" Aria told me. "Oh" I said sadly.

"Umm but we have some good news!" Hannah said happily. "What?" I said doubtfully. "You're parents left you a boatload of money. Like I'm talking 100 million dollars." Hannah said excitedly. My jaw dropped. "I mean I knew you're parents had money but I didn't know they had that kind of money!" Hannah babbled, "they also left you the house too."

All I could say was "O My Gosh." Toby's job had always earned us what we needed but we rarely had any extra. But with this... Toby wouldn't have to work. It would make our lives so much easier. "Spence Toby just texted me he is in the parking lot and Hannah and I are gonna go to the cafe to get some lunch ok?" Aria asked wanting to give me and Toby some privacy. "Ya go ahead" I told them.

A few minutes after they left Toby walked in. I stood up and fell into his arms. "I love you" he said to me. "I love you too" I told him back. We sat down and there was silence for a minute. "Toby we just inherited a hell load of money" I said. "What?!" He said confused. "My parents just left us 100 million dollars" I said quickly. His jaw dropped.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all!

Sorry for not updating for so long I haven't been very inspired to write about Spoby. I have been sad and disappointed by Spoby so far this season :( hope for more! Will try to update later today or tomorrow! Kisses!

(My parents just left us 100 million dollars.)

Toby's jaw just about hit the floor. I assumed that him, like my friends, knew my family was rich but not THAT rich. He was stunned. I had known that my parents had millions upon millions of dollars and I had kind of expected to be left this much. But I never talked to my friends about money. I didn't want to brag.

I snapped back from my thoughts. "Toby..." I said, he still looked stunned. "Toby?" He still didn't reply. "Toby this is good right?!" I said afraid he was mad or something. He sighed and look at me "yes of corse. I just... Didn't expect you're parents to be so... So rich..."

"Ya I'm sorry I never told you about it." I said sitting down next to him. "It's ok I understand" he said wrapping his hand around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. "They also left us the house... We can sell it or not use it if you don't want though.." I told him. "We can talk about this later" he said kissing my head. "Ok" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"Spence?" Toby said nudging me awake. "Onemoremin" I told him not wanting to get up. "Spence I know you're tired and when can sleep when we get home but we are in the waiting room at the hospital..." Toby said. My eyes flashed open, "Melissa?" I asked close to tears. Toby shook his head and said "she's in a coma." I felt the tears stream down my face. Toby hugged me and picked me up an carried me to the car.

The car was silent the whole ride home. And once we arrived I collapsed into bed and fell asleep right then and there.

Sorry for the short chapter :/ and sorry this chapter kind of stinks. I'll try to make up for it in the next few chapters though. O and sorry if 100 million dollars seems extreme but I wanted it to be a really big number and that's what I came up with! Kisses


End file.
